Masterpiece
by Dancing On The Blades
Summary: Imagine your OTP painting the nursery for their first child, and then getting into a mini paint fight that includes painting a cute picture on the baby bump. 『 BEING REDONE! 』


**A/N:** _ **Here's yet another MikaYuu Fanfiction.**_

 _ **I'm sorry if there are possible grammatical errors.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Because I totally own Owari No Seraph/Seraph of the end.**_

 **XXX**

Yuichiro wandered around the house in search for his blond haired boyfriend who wasn't next to him when he woke up. The obsidian haired male's emerald eyes flashed with curiosity. He was currently wearing a pair of black sweatpants along with a bright blue, baggy shirt that had the words 'Nerd? I prefer intellectual badass' in black. He started wearing baggy clothes three months after he found out he was pregnant. At first Yu thought it was a joke, but took it seriously after two weeks of denying the truth and sulking. Mikaela on the other hand took it well. Maybe even better than he expected.

Yuichiro found Mikaela engrossed in the painting he was working on in the nursery. He watched as his boyfriend painted away on the walls. Right when Yuichiro was about to walk away, he heard Mikaela call out his name.

Facing the blonde he saw the white t-shirt he wore was covered in fresh paint, along with the blue and green basketball shorts he wore. His curly blond hair was tied up into a ponytail, smiling as if he were an idiot.

"I was wondering where you went. You're fine now. Continue painting," Yu waved his right hand carelessly.

Mikaela grabbed his boyfriend's right arm before pulling him back into the room. "I need some assistance. It's not like you're going to make _me_ paint the entire room, right?"

The blond licked Yuichiro's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Due to him not showing any sign of possibly helping Mikaela out with the room, the said male brushed his fingers against Yu's abdomen. Yu let out a half squeal-half scream whilst laughing.

"I-I'll help! I'll help, okay?" he failed his arms as tears began to firm, threatening to spill over.

Letting go, Mikaela gave Yuichiro a random brush along with some paint.

"What do you want me to paint exactly?"

"Anything's fine."

After five minutes of complete silence Yuichiro dipped a medium sized brush into a can of green paint, turned around from where he stood which was across from where Mikaela painted. He pulled his arm back, and splattered the paint all over Mikaela's back-who stiffened as the cold paint made contact with the shirt while Yuichiro tried his best to not burst out laughing.

To his surprise, Mikaela glanced over his shoulder, smiling as if nothing happened just seconds ago. Yuichiro froze right when Mikaela stood up, then began apologizing non-stop like there was no tomorrow. Mikaela took the brush he was currently holding that had the red paint still clinging to The brush. He cornered Yuichiro, placing his left hand of one of Yu's cheeks and with his other hand free began making numerous marks on the pregnant male's face with the brush.

Trying to contain his laugher Yuichiro squirmed. The paint on the brush that was pressed against his cheek was cold. Mika dipped his fingers into the green can of paint that was nearby, deciding to add some darker colors to the masterpiece he created on his boyfriend's face.

Yuichiro, brush hmin hand painted the blond's face, causing him to shut both eyes. Seeing this as an opportunity-a great time to get away; he wiggled out of the corner and over to the other brushes Mika had out. He grabbed the largest one, plopped it into a can of yellow paint, just as Mika turned around he flung the bright colored droplets at his boyfriend who's sky-blue eyes closed once again.

"It kinda matches your hair."

"That's because I'm blond, Yu-chan. I know you aren't _that_ stupid," Mika dashed over to Yu with paint-coated hands.

Being pregnant slowed him down to the point of the obsidian haired male almost not being able to get out f the way in time.

Mikaela pouted, noticing he dodged just in time. A small smirk spread across his face approaching the emerald eyed male.

"Yu-chan don't be so mean~!"

"Mika, no. I know what you're thinking. Just no," he backed into the nearest corner of the room with a pink blush coating his cheeks.

And with that, Mikaeka pulled Yu's shirt up to reveal his small baby bump. Getting on his knees, the blond drew a bunch of random circles and lines on Yu's stomach while the said male covered his red face with both his hands.

"This is my best yet," Mikaela pureed as he kissed Yu's stomach.


End file.
